


a dream is a wish (your heart makes)

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [63]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Who is this mysterious masked man with the ball?(Daiki thinks he might be in love.)





	a dream is a wish (your heart makes)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round Five: Clue, for [the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15088616#cmt15088616): Kagami/Aomine, Aomine on the streetcourt with the sneaker Kagami left behind.

There was this guy that Daiki didn't know who jumped into a street basketball game he was running with a few other guys from the neighborhood. He was big and as tall as Daiki, with a shock of red-black hair and weird eyebrows. He also wore a surgical mask that covered the lower half of his face. He played well -- not as well as Daiki, of course, but who could? -- and soon enough the others had dropped away, leaving Daiki and the stranger to face off by themselves. 

“Ha!” Daiki exclaimed as he sank the winning shot into a lazy game of twenty-one against his opponent. He turned and grinned at him. “You're pretty good, but you gotta bust your ass if you want to beat me.” 

The guy grinned -- his mask had fallen off within five minutes of playing -- and then glance down at his phone. He paled and said, “Shit, how is it almost midnight? I gotta go.” He began to stuff his jacket and other things into his bag. An extra sneaker popped out and hit the ground, but the guy didn't seemed notice. He was gone before Daiki had time to grab the sneaker and give it to -- well, no one. 

He was alone at the street court with a black sneaker in his hand and no clue as to who it belonged to. 

*

When Daiki saw Kagami for the first time, he recognized him immediately. He'd heard of Kagami since the beginning of the school year, of course, especially when Seirin had gone on to defeat Kaijou in the practice game and then played against Midorima’s Shutokou. But none of that mattered right now. 

That was the guy. The guy he'd been looking for for almost a year now, to the torment of his other teammates -- that guy who had made basketball almost fun for the first time in a long time. 

That guy was Kagami. 

“Hey! You!” Daiki shouted, pointing to Kagami. He looked kind of stunned to be yelled at like that, and so did the rest of Seirin -- Tetsu, meanwhile, looked merely resigned -- but Daiki didn't care. “I still have your sneaker!” 

If he'd had the shoe with him and not at home with the rest of his sneaker collection, Daiki would've chucked it at his head. 

*

“Not exactly Prince Charming, are you?” Kagami said, smirking at him. Daiki scowled, licking off a fleck of sweat that stole across his lip. They were going against each other hard and it was great, it was amazing, it was everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, happy birthday to Actual Disney Princess Kagami!! I would've written him something more elaborate if I wasn't dead from exhaustion.


End file.
